csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Happy
|} Vincent "Happy" Cervoni Schopenhauer (ur. 23 listopada 1991) jest francuskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Team EnVyUs. Drużyny *2012-06-12 – 2012-??-?? - 35px|Francja Quality-Serveur.com *2012-09-?? – 2012-10-14 - 35px|Francja PRIME *2012-10-14 – 2013-01-05 - 35px|Francja Team eXtensive! *2013-01-13 – 2013-08-20 - 35px|Francja Team LDLC.com *2013-09-07 – 2013-11-24 - 35px|Francja WE GOT GAME *2013-11-24 – 2014-02-02 - 35px|Francja Recursive eSports *2014-02-02 – 2014-09-03 - 35px|Francja Team LDLC.com *2014-09-03 – 2014-09-05 - 35px|Francja Mercenary *2014-09-05 – 2015-02-01 - 35px|Francja Team LDLC.com *2015-02-01 – nadal - 35px|Francja Team EnVyUs Historia 2007 *Happy rozpoczął swoją karierę e-sportową pod koniec 2007 roku. Jego pierwszą drużyną była GlobalTeam. 2012 *'12 czerwca 2012' - Happy dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, a była nią Quality-Serveur.com. *'wrzesień 2012' - Happy dołączył do drużyny PRIME, gdzie pograł miesiąc i 14 października tego samego roku ją opuścił. W tym samym dniu dołączył on do organizacji Team eXtensive!. 2013 *'5 stycznia 2013' - Happy opuścił Team eXtensive! Po 8 dniach dołączył on do organizacji Team LDLC.com. *'20 sierpnia 2013' - Happy opuścił szeregi drużyny Team LDLC.com. *Półtora miesiąca później (tj. 1 października 2013) dołączył on do organizacji WE GOT GAME. *'20 listopada 2013' - Happy razem ze składem WE GOT GAME: 30px|Szwajcaria Maniac, 30px|Francja GMX, 30px|Francja Uzzziii oraz 30px|Francja kennyS dostał się na turniej DreamHack Winter 2013. *'23 listopada 2013' - Happy wraz ze składem z WE GOT GAME dołączyli do organizacji Recursive eSports. 2014 *'19 stycznia 2014' - Happy opuścił szeregi organizacji Recursive eSports. *'2 lutego 2014' - Po dwóch tygodniach bez drużyny dołączył on ponownie do organizacji Team LDLC.com. *'3 września 2014' Happy wraz ze składem (Uzzziii, apEX, Maniac, KQLY) opuszczają drużynę Team LDLC.com i byli znani pod nazwą Mercenary. Dwa dni później z powrotem Happy wraz z innym składem (shox, kioShiMa, SmithZz, NBK) dołączyli do LDLC. *'22 października 2014' - Happy razem ze składem Team LDLC.com: 30px|Francja shox, 30px|Francja kioShiMa, 30px|Francja SmithZz oraz 30px|Francja NBK dostał się na turniej DreamHack Winter 2014. *'29 listopada 2014' - Happy wraz ze składem LDLC.com wygrał turniej DreamHack Winter 2014, po pokonaniu drużyny 30px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas wynikiem 2:1. *Happy zajął 10. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2015 *'1 lutego 2015' - Cały skład drużyny LDLC.com przeszedł do organizacji Team EnVyUs. *'23 sierpnia 2015' - Happy wraz z całym składem EnVyUs zajął drugie miejsce w turnieju ESL One Cologne 2015, po przegraniu 0:2 z 30px|Szwecja Fnatic. *'1 listopada 2015' - Happy wraz ze składem EnVyUs wygrał turniej DreamHack Cluj Napoca 2015, po pokonaniu drużyny 30px|Ukraina Natus Vincere wynikiem 2:0. *Happy zajął 8. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2016 *'12 czerwca 2016' - Happy razem ze składem Team EnVyUs: 30px|Francja DEVIL, 30px|Francja apEX, 30px|Francja NBK oraz 30px|Francja kennyS dostał się na turniej ESL One: Cologne 2016. *'18 grudnia 2016' - Happy razem ze składem Team EnVyUs: 30px|Francja SIXER, 30px|Francja apEX, 30px|Francja NBK oraz 30px|Francja kennyS dostał się na turniej ELEAGUE Major 2017. Ciekawostki *Happy miał blokadę VAC około 3400 dni temu (ponad 9 lat temu), co widać na jego profilu. Osiągnięcia '35px|Francja Team LDLC.com' *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Spring 2013: Cup 3 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Spring 2013: Cup 4 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013: Cup 1 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013: Cup 3 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013: Cup 4 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 2 (2013) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2013 (2013) *5/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013 (2013) '35px|Francja WE GOT GAME' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 - Kwalifikacje online (2013) '35px|Francja Recursive eSports' *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup December 2013 (2013) '35px|Francja Nameless' *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup January 2014 (2014) '35px|Francja Team LDLC.com' *5/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) *3/4 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 3 (2014) *3/4 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2014 (2014) *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT Spring League 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 1 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2014 (2014) *3/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Invitational II (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League 2 2014 EU League (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 3 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XI (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2014) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2 (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESWC 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 3 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT G2A.com I Europe (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce MLG Aspen Invitational - Europejskie kwalifikacje 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce MLG Aspen Invitational (2015) '35px|Francja Team EnVyUs' *Trzecie miejsce IOS Pantamera (2015) *Drugie miejsce First Person Lover Challenge (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Group Stage (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce GFINITY Spring Masters 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XII (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL Pro League I (2015) *Czwarte miejsce PGL CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season (2015) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT League 2015 Stage 2 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *Drugie miejsce Aftonbladet Fight Night 2 (2015) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XIII (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce E-sport-bets Celebration Show-match (2015) *Czwarte miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europe (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce GFINITY Masters Summer 1 (2015) *5/6 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season I - Finały (2015) *3/4 miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X - gamescom (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *5/6 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Invitational (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack London 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity Champion of Champions (2015) *Drugie miejsce Counter Pit League (2015) '35px|Francja Francja' *1/8 miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce The World Championships 2015 (2015) '35px|Francja Team EnVyUs' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj Napoca 2015 (2015) *Czwarte miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Europa (2015) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Winter 2015 (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2: Finals (2015) *Drugie miejsce Red Dot Invitational (2016) *3/4 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries XIV Finals (2016) *1/4 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 - Europejski etap grupowy 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 (2016) *5 miejsce ESL Expo Barcelona (2016) *11 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X World Championship (2016) *13/16 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *9 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Europa (2016) *7 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Europa (2016) *3/5 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 (2016) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 1 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Bucharest 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2016 - Kwalifikacje Francji i Monako (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Invitational (2016) *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 - Europejskie finały (2016) *5 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europa (2016) *5/6 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Finały (2016) *3/4 miejsce Northern Arena 2016 - Montreal (2016) *13/16 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 (2016) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europa (2016) *3/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Finały (2016) *6/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 - Kwalifikacje (2016) Skórki broni związane z Happy'm Desert Eagle "Żar" Najważniejsze momenty *ESWC 2014: Happy vs. Fnatic *ESWC 2014: Happy vs. Fnatic #2 *CCS Kick-off Season Finals: Happy vs. Fnatic *DreamHack Open London 2015: Happy vs. TSM *Happy fast ace vs Poland - World Championships 2015 *Fragbite Masters Season 3 Finals: Happy vs. Fnatic *FACEIT Spring League 2014: Happy vs. LGB-eSports *Happy - MVP of MLG X-Games Aspen 2015 *MLG X-Games Aspen 2015: Happy vs. dignitas *CS:GO - Happy Incredible 3K With DEAGLE vs Virtus.Pro *Happy Incredible 4K Pistol vs Virtus Pro - Gfinity Champion of Champions *ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 Finals: Happy vs. Natus Vincere Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px ESL One Cologne 2016 150px150px Kategoria:Francuscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Snajperzy